Lucy
'''Lucy Dunn (Abendroth in the book) '''is a diva. She's a predator. Queen of the school, she decides where people fit in this hierarchy. She stops at nothing to get what she wants, has more purses than scruples and lets no one get in her way. Lucy is smart, popular, and has learned to manipulate her friends. She's labelled as a 'drama queen.' She has a huge crush on Brett and will do anything to have him, including spreading a rumor about Kendra and Evan to get Kendra and Brett done with. She is so evil! Relationships Kendra Kendra is Lucy's "best friend". Brett likes Kendra, but Lucy likes Brett, as does Kendra. Brett asks out Kendra and she says yes, so Lucy becomes jealous and tries to split up Brett and Kendra. So when Kendra and Brett's date ends up a disaster, Lucy takes a shot at Brett. Kendra tries to get Lucy to apologize to Brett, but Lucy takes the opportunity to have Brett, and instead, she walks up to Brett and kisses him. After a cat fight between the two, Lucy and Kendra are no longer friends and Brett picks Kendra. Lucy can't stand it, so she spreads a nasty rumor about Kendra cheating on Brett with Evan. Brett Lucy tries impressing Brett because she has a crush on him. Brett and Lucy start dating after Lucy kisses Brett at the movies and she starts driving him insane. After Evan confronts Brett with Patrice, they tell him to apologize to Kendra to get her back, he ditches Lucy and goes back to Kendra. After Lucy spreads rumors about Kendra, Brett dumps Kendra and leaves with his new girlfriend, Lucy. Victory is hers! Evan Lucy doesn't like Evan because he hooks up Brett and Kendra. She pretends to show gratitude when she's spreading a rumor about Evan and Kendra becoming an item. He believes her and never suspects her 'up to no good.' Patrice and Archie She dislikes Patrice and Archie because they're nerdy, quirky and outsiders. Molly, Charlotte and Cassie It is shown that Lucy is friends with Molly and Charlotte because she calls them during "It Can't Be True" and has a conversation with them about Kendra and Evan. Lucy is shown to become jealous of Cassie at a point where Brett says hi to her and Lucy thinks he is flirting with other girls. Eddie It is revealed that Eddie tries flirting with Lucy but she says no. But luckily it was before Brett and Lucy are together. Otherwise, it could have been bad!. But even though she said no, it appears that he is very good and flirting/chatting up girls (apart from lucy does not like it). Which is revealed in Hey Kendra. But he does go a little, too, far..., Malcolm, Simon and Richie Because Lucy takes up all of Brett's time and has complete control over him, the three resent her and try plotting to dispose of her in "Bad News." Category:Characters